Formation: Carpe Diem Industries
by ProtoPhinbella
Summary: It takes 'unbeatable' Soldiers to Set Phineas down a long and winding path to a future worth living in, But can Phineas overcome the roadblocks to Follow, Can One Company really make a Difference. (ContainsPhinbella, Ferectchen, Ballinger, Bufilly, katving, Adyango, Holly x OC, Canderemy, Monessa)
1. Chapter 1: Things are set in motion

(A/N: Dan Povenmire and Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh, own Phineas and Ferb and all material pertaining to this)

* * *

It was just another day For Phineas and all their friends in the Flynn Fletcher backyard

But as they seized there day a group of cloaked figures stood on a rooftop many miles away watching them from their Binoculars

"So you think it time for us to move ahead with that project Sir."

"Yes step 1 is be done tonight and our window as Ghosts (A/N: As in Call of Duty Ghosts)" is fading fast"

"We will prevail in our mission for we will stop at nothing to achieve a most lasting peace and the Final Frontier Objective for the World"

"Now Off to the O.W.C.A."

* * *

*O.W.C.A. Neighborhood*

"Okay Blueprints, Schematics and equipment gathered,"

"We move in find their Amnesiainator, We copy what we want Drop our Special Trojan horse programs into their network and Mainframes and haul ass on out of there"

The actions that followed since the discovering that the agents were in fact animals meant that infiltration got a whole lot harder so they used a natural Med to induce a moderately heavy sleep

And that made there infiltration easy peasy the item from the Amnesiainator was copied extracted the Trojan horse programs were inserted which when activated is impossible to find

*Later At an undisclosed location* (to imagine a location setting think the Warehouse Love Muffin Occupied During Phineas and Ferb Save Summer)

"Okay Step One is complete" A voice said with a pause

"Our Next Step revolves around this Boy" Said a Voice as a Button is pressed revealing a Hologram of Phineas

"Captain I wish to remind you of that guy from the Copy of O.W.C.A.'s Files who is in fact the Best Agent in that organization"

"I am Aware of that, which is why in the Morning He'll be sent out on Assignment, and have a dummy stand in for him as he's called in for damage control after the interns eventual discovery of the infiltration and there will come our opportunity to make our move"

"Alright Captain"

"June, Evan, Wes, and Icky on me, the rest of you get some shut eye"

* * *

_The First Step_

_June 23__rd__ 01:10 AM_

_Danville Virgina_

* * *

Evan: Okay Count 2 Heat Signatures inside the Target house

June: all is quiet in the Neighborhood

Capt.: Is he and that guy still in the House

Wes: if by he you mean that boy you mentioned Than yes he's sound asleep in the Upstair room and as per that character your worried about I see the Dummy Version just as you said he would use

Capt.: Is Our X-47B's in position

June: yep three are Op-Con to us

Capt.: Evan you man Drone 1 and report to me what it sees, Wes Drone 2 and June Drone 3 my eyes, the main thing to watch for is For the Platypus Agent from the O.W.C.A., I can handle everything else we cut the power for the Suburbs compromise coms in the event someone gets wise"

"Icky your tapped into the Phones in the city and the police frequencies in the city you are to monitor the police positions and alert the others to alert me if we're discovered"

"Okay this is as ready as I can get"

"So Kill the power on my mark" said captain as he placed his hand on the rear door for the Van they were in

"1…. 2…. 3…. Now" As he opened the Door all went dark in the Suburbs he pulled out his Night vision goggles and made his way across the street he went up the Driveway he hoped the fence and just as he made his way towards the door

He hears mumbling from inside he quickly hugs the Wall as a figure steps outside

"….Phineas… it is… too early… go back to bed" He sees a shadowy figure he looks up to see a long necked Red head she realizes there is no one there She goes back inside and shuts the door

But not before Captain snuck in

He quietly snuck upstairs in time to see Candace shut the door to her room close, he uses a gizmo to engage the lock to Candace's room on the outside

He Traverses the hall to his Targets Room

Before he Enters he pauses to check with the team

Capt.: "team sit rep"

Evan: You're good so far No one has gotten suspicious but Icky said he heard chatter on Police Frequencies there suspicious of whats happening they haven't spotted us yet, Which is good but we don't know for how long

Capt.: Acknowledged I'm about to breach the Target's room ETA to task complete 7 minutes

As I quietly enter the Targets room and make my way to the bed shaped like a boat

"Hey… Ferb… " The Target said sleeply

"Sorry Phineas, But I'm Not Ferb"

This wakes Phineas up real quick but not quick enough to avoid The Silencing actions

"Shhh" said the Capt. Covering Phineas' mouth, while pinning him to his bed

"If I wanted to kill you, you wouldn't be talking right now"

"Who are you" said Phineas

"Captain Kevin Flynn" Said Kevin Removing his mask that had ingeniously and almost hid his trademark triangle head

"Flynn, You're a relative of mine,"

"Oh I'm related to you, this vial is of my Blood will help speak what I am to you"

"You have an inordinate amount potential to allow every soul across the world to know a lasting peace that will unite the world and allow the World to have Fun the way you do every day, thus push the world to achieve the content of a package I'll be sending you in the coming days"

"But in all the adventures I've watched you have you lack something, while achieving a peace that would immortalize you in the history books is awesome, It won't mean anything unless you have a Special Girl in your life to share it with and Your Mother Doesn't count" Kevin said as he reaches to a holster

"Then who do you propose be the one for me"

I Shoot a 'funny you should ask' smirk "Say Cheese" As he pulls out an Energy pistol and shoots Phineas with It

Phineas held his head in mild pain

"I'm remembering something"

"What abouts"

"Isabella kissed me"

"Aye she did"

"So begs the Question How long has she had those Feeling for me"

"Since I haven't technically been around I can't answer that"

"Look the only person I feel should give you insight is Ferb"

"Wrap it up Captain the police are on Maple slowly closing in"

"I've run out of time" Said Kevin getting

"Kev." Said Phineas to him he opens the window

"Will I ever see you again"

"It is too soon to tell, But I will say that This won't be the last you see of me Phineas" Kevin said perched on the Roof

"Until then Farewell" Said Kevin as he lept out into the night

* * *

~Phineas~

As I watch Kevin run across the Front yard I can't help but wonder about him

* * *

~Regular~

Kevin: Okay Go, go, go, go

Wes: Well Bro.

Kevin: Mission Accomplished

Evan: On to our next task

Kevin: Affirmative

* * *

Mission #1 Complete

* * *

(A/N: and with that my First chapter mixing in Call of Duty style Transcript is done)


	2. Chapter 2: high emotions

(Formation Carpe Diem Industries Chapter 2)

(A/N: Dan Povenmire and Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh, own Phineas and Ferb and all material pertaining to this)

* * *

~Phineas~

It had been at least 2 days since Kevin came to visit me I sat out under the tree in the Backyard and I figure I just chill like that do nothing day I did with Ferb

Since Ferb, Mom and Dad were called to England for an Antique thing Symposium Whatever they called it

I was under watch of the Hawk that is My Sister

At the time when this annoyed me I had half a mind to get into the Sensory Deprivation Chamber My Mom keeps in the basement with my Cell Phone and Call Jeremy and Pay him to get her out of the House but I would put Candace at risk of being Grounded

I am well aware that isn't a nice thing to say about her but ever since Mom dad and Ferb Left for England She's been watching me like a hawk

The Kiss Kevin helped me remember kept playing over and Over in my head

In addition to all of Isabella's romantic flirty Advances to me

I couldn't believe all of the following

Myself for being such a; I dare say 'Bubblehead'

Isabella for not being direct about it but then again I can't cast any anger towards her since Rejection is a pretty legit reason for such things

And everyone else for not giving me a more subtle clue

I walk back inside only for my train of thought was interrupted by the Phone Ringing

"Hello" I said into the Phone

"it's Me are you alone" said Kevin

"Oh Hey" I said looking around suddenly spotting Perry taking a snooze on the Couch

"Alone in the Sense of Humans Yes, Yes I am" I said into the phone very quietly

"Get to the Sensory Deprivation Tank in the Basement and make sure you're not Followed"

"Okay" I said as I quickly and quietly Snuck past Perry and before long I was downstairs and in the Tank

"Okay Kev. What's Up" I said into the Phone

"The Memory I had given to you Between you and me No one else remembers that Kiss ever happened, And It needs to stay that way, because if word got out that you remember something while the others don't It will spell big trouble for your Beloved Platypus"

"But Kev." I said trying to make sense of what he's saying

"Phineas This is something you must swear to never to tell anybody, and under no circumstances are you to Reveal what you now know"

"But" I said trying once to make better sense of what he said

"Swear to it" Kevin said Quickly and a bit louder than usual

"Okay I swear it" I said not bothering to pursue it any further

"Upon Hanging up, this Call never happened, and if somebody asks"

"Telemarketer" I said

"'Atta boy" Said Kevin

Then came the click

"Well at least a little light shone over my block" I said as I climbed out of the tank

* * *

*Cut scene*

~Phineas~

It was only a couple days after that Mom Dad and Ferb Came back we did that railroad project we were going to do but was preempted by our do Nothing day

It was later when we were in our room that I Decided to ask that Question I've held back

"Hey Ferb" I said to him

Ferb Quietly turns to me from his Book in a 'Yeah what is it' glance

"I need you to be 100% honest with me when I ask: How long has Isabella been Crushing on me"

Ferb's Eyes widen a bit at the nature of my Question

"And Before you even think about answering I had one hum dinger of a nightmare which has given me a new sense of Clarity pertaining to Isabella, and Don't even think about sugar-coating it I need to know the truth, and if you expect me to grow as a person, you need to view as a person not just your naive brother" I said to Ferb with a some vigor

"Well I guess that Nightmare sure did wonders for you, Because For as long as I recall she was always been drawn to you, but it wasn't until the summer where we kicked the Summer off with that roller coaster in a day I knew for sure that she was crushing on you"

"For that long" I said glancing away feeling rather stupid

"So What will you do with this new info" Ferb said to me

"Well the Obvious would be to return feelings to sender with interest over the coming months, an example of what I could do is starting tomorrow very small equally low key romantic Gestures which can easily be dismissed as something else and come up with something a touch stronger for the day to follow"

"Well it is good to know you're growing up some"

"Thanks Ferb" I said to Ferb who thumbs up me

* * *

*Day 1*

~Phineas~

The Day that followed was just like any other I get up do morning routines, breakfast, outside and under the tree with multiple tables that we were using during the first day of that summer

With the vision of Isabella sharing a peaceful future with me Spurring me on instead of just 1 idea of what to do today my head was bursting with ideas so Ferb created a device that listed all the names of the Ideas in addition to a next gen touch computer (A/N: similar to the Computer in Black ops 2 Mission Karma a.k.a. the one that Section uses to find Karma)

But due to the innumerable Quantity of the Ideas I needed to sort through the ideas into groups.

Group 1 for things I can use for Fun during the Summer, Group 2 for way I can romance Isabella, And Group 3. Projects to Push the World into the new millennium and Beyond One Such Projects is Carpe Diem Industries We're we will launch ourselves into an new age another such Project where I endorse a presidency for the U.S.A. or become president myself

As I finish organizing I see Isabella walking through the Gate I use a little inspired Tech from the time a ray had shrunk a Landing Platform we made down to a same cube wrapped up in a nice little bow.

I quickly handed the stuff we shrunk down to Ferb and shooed him away

"Hey Isabella"

"Hey Phineas Whatcha' doin'" Isabella said as she always does

Thou she always said it every single time she came over I never once grew tired of it, because the way she said was way cuter than anything from Meap's Planet could dish out.

"Well that would depend on the context of the Question, What was I doing before you showed up I had a Brain blast of over 2500 ideas were written down"

"twenty five hundred plus that is impressive" Isabella said quite impressed

"as of right now chatting with you" Isabella just giggled for a split second, in response to what I said

Now Right there was another reason I'm falling for Isabella her laugh was like the sweetest music to my ears,

"The Fireside Girls and I are going to check out a new Teen Friendly Club with One humdinger of the Stage and great food and I was wondering if you wanted to come with."

"Sure thing is it alright if I asked Ferb if he wants to come" I say to her

She sadly glanced down for a second I imagine why because I felt like she only wants to be with me and me alone and during the Night of the Falling stars girls choice dance I could tell she was not happy that Ferb was coming along but was quick to cheer up some "Okay"

"Thanks Izzy Meet me out front I'll meet you there"

* * *

~Isabella~

I stood very shocked at my apparent new nickname as I see Phineas run inside I stood to see Phineas talking to Ferb on the Couch Realizing that he wanted me to meet him out front

As I walk out of his backyard and down his Driveway and to his front stoop

"Could Phineas be.." I said to myself with a pause thinking about Phineas' actions

"No He couldn't be," I said as I lightly shook my head "not with his track record"

My thoughts were interrupted when Phineas came out

"as it turned out Ferb has heard of the place you described but plans to go alone tomorrow" Said Phineas

As me and Phineas walk over I couldn't help but fist pump in victory because Ferb naturally knew all about my crush on Phineas but I won't know for certain if that's what is happening

* * *

*Later at the Club* ~Phineas ~

As Isabella and I walk to the club I glance up

"The Spotlight" I said reading the sign

"Yeah The Owner I talked to didn't have much of an imagination when he named the place" Isabella said as she started walking to the Door

But wanting to stay true to my Low key Romantic Gestures I over take her and pull an old classic

"Après vous Mon Cher" I said to her in a deep French tone (A/N: kinda like Baritone)

"Thanks" Isabella said blushing lightly at the French I spoke to her

'Oh I am so romantically speaking Spanish to her when she and I are dating'

We go in and wouldn't you know Baljeet was there who was just wrapping up "Give Me a Grade" from our Baljeatles adventure how would I know I recognize the melody and the fact we turned the Baljeatles into a One Hit Wonder like I had arranged for the PFT

"and that was Baljeet Tjinder with his old Bands Original hit 'Give me a Grade ' We'll take a little intermission for our Random Selection by Spotlight"

Now that gave me an Idea so I zipped on over to the Spotlight operator Greased him with $5 to aim it at Isabella who I described as a raven haired Girl Pink dress and Hair bow

And before Isabella knew I was gone I was back at her side, we took seats at the bar I made sure Isabella sat with an easy line of sight with the Spotlight

And to sell my innocence I ordered a Root beer as I sipped it as the MC signaled the guy running the spotlight and Just like that I was going to hear another reason, Isabella's Beautiful singing voice

Apparently the Song she sung was depicting how she wrote a boy a letter and she never meant to send it and she was evidently trying to get it back before said boy read it

Although I have a strong feeling the Boy she's referring to is me My train of thought,

My train of thought was interrupted by my phone ringing no less

"What" I said into the Phone

Candace was on the other end demanding that I come home

"But Candace I'm Spending time with Isabella" I was hoping the aspect of her that is in love with Jeremy would understand

"You could be on a Date for all I care I need you home now" Candace said to me from her end

"Now"

"Yes"

As I hung up I Squeezed my Phone so Hard my Knuckles were turning white

"Sorry girls I gotta scoot, and Gretchen" I said to the Isabella's Troop before turning to Gretchen

I pull out a 10 spot and handed to her

"you over heard me saying 'A voice like an Angel', and you postulate that"

"You Said that about her" She said accepting my $10

"Atta girl" I said

I leave the Club mildly fuming

As I Walk myself home I figured I use the Buses to get myself closer to home

I pull out my Phone and Dial up Jeremy

"Hello Jeremy" I say into the Phone

"Hey Phineas"

"Did I catch you at a Good time" I ask figuring I may have caught him at work

"Yeah I'm just chilling out at Home"

"We Need to Talk not over Phone but In person" I say into the Phone because I heard a rumor from Candace talking out what she was writing in her diary of the Phone at Johnsons being bugged now normally I wouldn't eavesdrop but that's serious stuff to have a Phone bugged

"Okay where"

"Say the Park in around 5pm, come alone" I say into the Phone

"okay see you then" he said as I hear a click

I quickly dial up Mom

"hey Mom listen I'll be running a late for Dinner because of an errand I'm running, and I'll tell you about the Errand when I get home"

"Okay Phineas, Don't be Too late now It's Spaghetti, all beef Meatballs, And A side of Garlic Bread"

"Okay Be sure to tell Candace about what I said" I said into the Phone

"alright Phineas see you at home" She said before I hung up

* * *

*At the Park*

as the Bus Arrived at the Park I Hopped off and Hurried to the park

and there at the Park I waited for Jeremy while I gazed at the sky

"Hey Phineas" I heard a voice

I turn to see Jeremy sitting down at the Bench

"Candace is starting to get on my nerves, about the whole aspiring Parental thing"

"And this is bad why"

"I was spending time with Isabella a Girl who I am growing very fond of, when she calls me on my cell for me to Come Home"

"Ooh" Said Jeremy in a 'ooo that stinks' fashion

"the main target for my anger is my Biological Parents plus step dad for bringing her up the way she did, and the sub target of my anger is you Jeremy, Do you wish to know why?"

"Enlighten me"

"Because you are an F'in Enabler Who should've been a better stronger influence on her, because you are letting her walk all over you"

"I am not" Jeremy said Defensively

"Yes you are, and either you grow a set and do something about Candace, or I will, in addition to ruining 10 dates you plan with her"

"Why 10 dates" Jeremy asked

"Because I make a historical reference when I say Candace splashing one of my" I said pausing to clear my throat "'dates' so that she can get a gold star in Moms Eyes and Ears chart One 'date interrupted' that's 10 ruined dates for her that doesn't balance that"

"'date'" Jeremy asked with a curiously raised eyebrow

"I'm Aware of Isabella's affections towards me and I'm Easing her into my knowing of it all the while Building a romantic relationship her"

"Well good to see your busting a move on her" Jeremy said with a extended fist

I bump fists with him before saying "Thanks it took a little help for me to see What Isabella really means to me" I said sighing with a hand on my chest

"Come On I'll Drive you home" Jeremy said ushering me to Follow

* * *

*later at the Flynn Fletcher house*

As I hoped out of Jeremy's Car

And walked out I displayed my keys to Jeremy Which signaled him to leave

I redial Kevin

"It's me, you and your squad needs to be on alert because I just told Jeremy Johnson about what Candace had done and my eye for 10 eyes retaliate plan, and from the look I saw in his eyes he'll continue to let Candace to walk all over him, enabling that there isn't consequences to Candace ignoring him"

"Understood Phineas we'll be ready" Kevin says to me

"One more Question about that Vial of your blood"

"Keep the Testing quiet, If you must resort to a crime lab make the work off the books, If you must use the Hospital beg the doctor Patient confidentiality on what your request is"

"Thanks Kev. Take to you later" I said hanging up

I walk in "I'm Home"

"Hello Phineas Dinner's all set for you"

"The errand I told you about over the Phone, was a 'Private' Matter with Jeremy" I said Stressing heavily on Private sense Candace was listening

"and if things with him pan out Life for everyone at this table will get better"

"Well Good to hear that, and hears hoping that it does Pan out" Mom said clearly excited for the Better change

* * *

*After Dinner had Come and Gone* ~Phineas~

"Phineas, the errand with Jeremy it has something to do with Candace doesn't it" Mom said to me from the sink

I simply say

"She Ruined my Day which wouldn't exactly be called a Date with Isabella, and let's face it Mom If you punished her for it; it wouldn't accomplish anything but make her more determined to bust, If Jeremy's the one who 'Punishes' her then She will be forced to either chooses busting Ferb and I or Jeremy The Routine of you going to an event of some sort, we start one of our projects, and Candace discovers said Project, calls you a couple calls, retrieves you, only to find it had miraculously disappeared, after snacks and dinner, we all go to bed only for it to be done all over again tomorrow"

"I guess all we do now is wait and see" my mom said with a light shudder if i were to hazard a guess the thought of the routine repeating endlessly is something she finds revolting

"Yeah I guess we Should"

* * *

*At the Lair of the Ghosts*

~Kevin~

"Squad on me" Kevin said calling out

"We've a new Mission from our boots in the field"

"You mean from.." Said Evan

"Yes him" Kevin said Cutting off Evan

"This is our target" Kevin said as he pressed a Button to pull up a Hologram of Jeremy

* * *

*Later*

The Bitter Truth

June 24th 18:20 (Military/Zulu time for: 9:20 PM)

Danville Virginia

Kevin: Okay Icky Since this is your turf, this is your detail

Icky: "thanks Captain"

~Icky/Ichabod~

I hop out of the Van into the dark night

Me: "Heat signatures", I ask

Kevin: "in the Target house: I see only One, as per the neighborhood everyone is inside a majority have their T.V.s On"

"Think you can do it"

Me: "Watch me" I said as I Quietly Dart across the road

Kevin: "Hide Icky you'll be seen"

Hearing and heeding my captain's words I quickly duck in between and behind the bush that's below the bay window

"Don't move" I comply with my captains order and remain as still as I can be for what felt like 20 minutes

"Okay you're clear" I hear him say this almost instantly relaxed all my stiff muscles I quietly with minimum disturbing of the bushes crawl out and make my way to the back Checking the Windows as I Go

I then find Jeremy's room I then check the inside for anything I need to avoid I try the Window it was unlocked I crawl into the window by way of using my Captain's shrinker and jet pack

I hear footsteps coming towards me so I dart over to the Closet and hide inside

I see My Nephew Jeremy clearly having something on his mind

"I don't know, I don't think I can do it"

"So you want Candace to deliberately ignore you and you want her to waste her time doing something that is clearly never gonna happen" I said throwing my voice to make it sound like it came from the Mirror on his Door

"No It's just…" Jeremy Said Clearly not sure what to say

"It's Just what" Said I as 'Himself(Jeremy)'

"Phineas' is right about one thing you enabled Candace to think there aren't any consequences to her ignoring you, also She's has it in her head that her world of busting her Brothers, and being your girlfriend is something she can do both."

"But the reality is that you need to teach her The painful Reality of 'you can live in either world not both', either do that and live happily ever after with her, Force her to make a decision via something drastic should she refuse, or Dump her and move on if all else fails"

"Oh and you have a guest in your closet go sit on the bed to face him" Jeremy complied Curious at what 'he said'

"Hello Jeremy" I said

"Who are you" Jeremy asked me

"2nd Lieutenant Ichabod Johnson US Special forces" I said before removing my Mask

"Uncle Icky I thought you were dead"

"Reports of my demise were quite Exaggerated"

"Well What brought you back home"

"Shh" I said shushing him

"I don't have a lot of time for us to catch up but I will say this"

"My Squad and I are on a mission should it prove successful it will Catapult the soon to be united world into the New Millenium and Beyond"

"And it'll be some time 'till you are ready to come home to us" Jeremy said a little sad

I nod at him

"well time for me to go"

"give 'em bad guys Hell Uncle Icky"

"I always do Jeremy I always do" I said giving Jeremy one of \V/, (Vulcan Peace sign)

I casually walk out the Front door and to The Van where Kevin was waiting for me

*Mission #2 Complete*

(A/n: and with that I will close this Chapter and I'll be asking as many readers who liked this to Review my work)


End file.
